Rosanna Maceri
Rosanna Maceri (born 9:7 Dragon) is a former slave and the current Comtesse Rebillard. She is a minor NPC in Dragon Age II, the Inquisition's primary contact in Orlais during the game's events, and a major player in the Tevinter slave rebellion. Overview Physical Appearance Rosanna is slightly taller than average and chubby, with light chestnut colored hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Personality She is outwardly friendly and coquettish. She makes friends easily and can make anyone laugh. She is also clever -- both witty and wily, and ultimately, she would say, out for herself. She is concerned chiefly with her own safety and maintaining her own power, but is generous with the benefits of that power, when she can be. 'Talents and Skills' As far as combat is concerned, Rosanna prefers to stay out of it. She deals in poisons and pocket knives in darkened corridors, and an occasional public duel when required. Beyond fighting, however, she is an accomplished playwright and poet (despite being mostly illiterate). She has great talent for language and can quickly make up riddles and songs. She is a talented singer and an adequate instrumentalist. Biography Rosanna was born the youngest of five to a Soporati family in Vyrantium in the Tevinter Imperium. Her elven father, a merchant sailor, was lost at sea shortly after she was born, and her mother struggled for several years to keep the family afloat. When the eldest sibling, Orlando, manifested magic, Rosanna's mother indentured him to a magister and sold the four younger sisters into slavery, with the intention of using her son's eventual influence to buy them back. This, of course, never happened. Castellum Tenebris Rosanna, then five years old, was sold as a kitchen slave, and spent much of her childhood bowed over a bucket, peeling potatoes or shucking peas. She first befriended Varania, the only other girl her age on the estate, and later her brother, Leto. As they aged and the few years between them became less impactful, Rosanna and Leto became close friends and the closest thing to sweethearts that a life of violent servitude allows. They were one another's first kisses and spent what little free time they had together. Rosanna was fifteen when Leto underwent Danarius' ritual. She volunteered to care for him afterward and was heartbroken to learn that he no longer remembered her, that he was in so many levels of anguish and she could relieve none of them. Leto, now Fenris, recovered shortly and was pulled away from the rest of the slaves permanently, and Rosanna rarely saw him thereafter. A few years later, a colleague of Danarius' expressed interest in Rosanna as an attractive young woman, and Danarius graciously gifted her to him. Rosanna, realizing that the man had crueler intentions for her than a kitchen, committed her very first act of disobedience, and fatally poisoned the magister's entire family, then stowed away on the first ship out of the Imperium. House Rebillard The ship Rosanna fled on belonged to the Antivan Rialto Trading Company (RTC). When discovered, the captain, Valerio, took pity on her and allowed her to earn her passage through work. Rosanna stayed on the ship for several months, through multiple ports, having made many friends among the crew. When summer came, Captain Valerio was charged with taking the prince of the RTC's daughter, Ofelia, to stay with her mother and study at the university in Val Royeaux. Ofelia and Rosanna became immediate friends, and Ofelia invited Rosanna to stay with her in Orlais. Rosanna soon after met Ofelia's cousin, Comte Claude Rebillard, and he became immediately taken with her. Her aloof and secretive nature and apparent distaste for him only further fueled his affections, and he proposed to her only a few months after meeting her. Recognizing the security that being the wife of an Orlesian comte would supply her, Rosanna accepted, without ever informing him of her past. Rosanna and Fenris reconnected through serendipity, mostly; of all the houses he could've broken into while on the run from slaver-catchers, it happened to be hers. Although he did not know they'd grown up together, he recognized her as another of Danarius' slaves, and therefore trusted her enough to take her up on an offer of shelter. After a few months of building tension, he and Rosanna slept together, triggering a flood of memories, which were again immediately lost. Upon Fenris' upset questioning, Rosanna admitted to their prior relationship, and Fenris left in the middle of the night. Dragon Age II In 9:37, Rosanna's contacts in the Imperium informed her that Danarius was traveling to Kirkwall and, having long sought revenge for the abuse she and her loved ones suffered under him but having been too cautious to set foot in the Imperium again, she traveled there in a bid to intercept and kill him. While looking for him, she instead found Varania, only just before Fenris did. Rosanna helped Fenris kill Danarius and convinced him to let Varania go, and then helped him through his grief. She stayed in Ofelia's townhouse in Kirkwall for the next few weeks, repairing their relationship until the Kirkwall Chantry explosion. Fenris agreed to leave Kirkwall with Rosanna after the battle ended. Inquisition and Beyond Rosanna by-and-large continued life as usual during the Mage-Templar War. With Rosanna still married to Claude, Fenris only came and went, although he was more aware of his feelings for her, and Rosanna more open about their past together. Claude was one of the first of Gaspard's chevaliers to die during the War of the Lions, and after a socially-mandated period of morning, Fenris became a more permanent fixture in the Rebillard household, even going so far as to occasionally appear in public with Rosanna, although he resented being seen as the token elven lover of an Orlesian noblewoman. Rosanna was long reticent to vocally support the Inquisition. It was really only after meeting Inquisitor Amadea Lavellan at the peace talks in Halamshiral that Rosanna lent the full force of her Thedas-wide influence to the cause. She served mostly as a diplomatic asset, sweet-talking and subtly threatening wherever needed. Following the Exalted Council, Rosanna insisted upon accompanying the now-defunct Inquisition to the Imperium. Relationships * Fenris. Their relationship is at times rocky, but at the core of it, they have a deep admiration for and unparalleled understanding of one another. After Claude's death, things smooth out considerably. * Claude Rebillard. She, of course, never loved him. For the most part, Rosanna tolerated him, and held her breath through sleeping with him, and took every opportunity to be away from him. He was never cruel toward her but she nevertheless held a violent distaste for him. * Ofelia Bonaccurso. She's the only person Rosanna was truly open with for a very long time. Rosanna trusts very few people, but she trusts Ofelia completely, and sees her as both the epitome of grace and elegance, and of wit and intelligence. * Orlando Maceri. It is hard for Rosanna not to resent her brother, simply for the comparatively easy life he has had. However, that he has structured his worldview entirely around how his long-lost sisters have and still do suffer earns her respect, and they grow close quite quickly. Miscellaneous Rosanna Facts: * She has two cats, Fidel and Faustine, who are like her children. * She carried on a short affair with Orlesian army captain Thom Rainier. * She loves tea, with lots of honey and lemon. * Most of her house servants are runaway slaves who have had trouble acclimating to freedom. She pays them well and works with alienage hahrens and Chantry mothers to get them integrated into suitable communities. * She has a fixation on fountains. She used to fish coins out of them as a child to buy herself sweets and trinkets and now insists on tossing coins into any she sees, for other people like her who need it. * She knows how to make lace, and used to do it a lot. Sometimes instead of trinkets she'd buy herself thread and make lace to sew onto the hems of her clothes. * Her sisters' names are Aurelia, Susanna, and Augusta, although she doesn't know that. * She doesn't hate mages like Fenris does; she's Andrastian, and believes in reserving power structures (mostly only because she's at the top), but she also can't advocate re-forming the Circles because of the abuse she knows went on there. So she just keeps her mouth shut on it and lets smarter people figure it out. * Ofelia taught her to read and write, although her penmanship is still bad and her spelling is atrocious. Most the time she just speaks aloud and has someone else write it down for her. Links tumblr tag pinterest board Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo